Upcoming productions
2008 ;August *26 August - Pocket ENT novel Kobayashi Maru by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin. ;September *1 September - Star Trek: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM from Graphic Imaging Technologies. *16 September - Star Trek: Fan Collective - Alternate Realities Region 1 release. *23 September - Pocket reference work Star Trek 101 by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. *25 September - Star Trek Archives volume 1, Best of Peter David. *30 September - Gods of Night, part one of the Star Trek: Destiny crossover series by David Mack. ;October *21 October - Corps of Engineers trade paperback collection Wounds, collecting the eBooks Malefictorum by Terri Osborne, Lost Time and Wounds by Ilsa J. Bick, Identity Crisis by John J. Ordover, Fables of the Prime Directive by Cory Rushton, and Security by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *24 October - Reference work Star Trek - The Collectibles by Steve Kelley. *25 October - Trade paperback collection of the IDW series Turnaround. *28 October - Mere Mortals (the second part of the Destiny trilogy), paperback reprint of Academy: Collision Course. ;November *18 November - TOS-R Season 3 DVD Region 1 release. *25 November - Lost Souls (the final part of the Destiny trilogy), the trade paperback collection of the IDW series Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment, Best of the Borg, Key Collection volume 6. ;December *25 December - Trade paperback collections of the IDW series Star Trek: Mirror Images and Star Trek: Assignment Earth. *30 December - Sacrifices of War, the third book in the Errand of Fury trilogy by Kevin Ryan. ;Unknown *Corgi models of the and the (tentative). 2009 ;January *6 January - Star Trek: Mirror Universe short story anthology, Shards and Shadows. *27 January - Pocket novel A Singular Destiny by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *29 January - IDW Publishing's Star Trek Archives volume 3, The Gary Seven Collection. ;February *24 February - Star Trek: Titan novel Over a Torrent Sea, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;March *17 March - Trade paperback collection Mere Anarchy. *31 March - Pocket VOY novel Full Circle, by Kirsten Beyer. ;April *14 April - The first Star Trek: The Next Generation manga from Tokyopop, Star Trek: New Frontier novel Treason, by Peter David. *28 April - Star Trek: Vanguard novel Open Secrets, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. ;May *5 May - Pocket Books omnibus Star Trek: Crucible to be released. *8 May - tentatively set for release. ;June *Pocket TOS novel Troublesome Minds, by Dave Galanter. ;July *Pocket TNG novel Losing the Peace, by William Leisner. ;August *Pocket Books anthology, Seven Deadly Sins. *Pocket DS9 novel The Soul Key, by Olivia Woods. ;September *Pocket DS9 novel The Never Ending Sacrifice, by Una McCormack. ;October *Pocket ENT trade paperback, The Romulan War, by Michael A. Martin. *Pocket VOY novel, title tba, by Kirsten Beyer. ;November *''Star Trek: Myriad Universes'' trade paperback, title tba. *''Star Trek: Titan'' novel, title tba, by James Swallow. ;December *Pocket SCE collection Out of the Cocoon. *''Vanguard'' book #5, title tba, by David Mack. 2010 ;Not yet scheduled *Pocket TOS novel, Unspoken Truth, by Margaret Wander Bonanno. *Pocket TOS novel, The Millennium Bloom, by Mike W. Barr. ;Unknown * A Star Trek: The Lost Era novel - unnamed and without an author announced as of July 2008 - focusing on Benjamin Sisko's life on the during the Tzenkethi War. In development *[[Untitled Star Trek animated series|Untitled Star Trek animated series]] 2008